<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Expanding Clan Djarin by Lailuva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194489">Expanding Clan Djarin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva'>Lailuva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Yoditos AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>101 Yoditos AU, Finally bringing it over here to AO3, Found Family, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din makes an unexpected find on Kamino.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Yoditos AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Expanding Clan Djarin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I've seen people theorize that Baby Yoda is part of a cloning project of some sort (since Dr. Pershing has a Kamino emblem on his sleeve) and I think that’s a cool idea and there’s a lot that could be done with that.</p>
<p>Mostly because, well…. do you really think Din would just <em>leave</em> them there?</p>
<p>#101 Dalmations AU except it's Din and 101 Baby Yodas #But just imagine walking into the room and 202 lil ears just perk right up!!!! #He rescued the ones in the growth tanks too they're in the cargo area</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So if you follow me on Tumblr you know I drew this one comic and it exploded into a whole AU where Din doesn't have 1 Yodito but 101 instead (and a pet varactyl).  I'm finally getting around to migrating it all to AO3 as well so here we are.  If you need happy fluffy times + Din continually struggling with single fatherhood x 101, this is the AU for you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://ooops-i-arted.tumblr.com/post/618678326735863809/ive-seen-people-theorize-that-baby-yoda-is-part">Original post on Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>